A White Christmas
by Mafuyu no Nagareboshi
Summary: SatoshixShinji. AU. Satoshi and Shinji are in a cabin alone. Satoshi is trying to decorate the Christmas tree, but Shinji keeps criticizing him. When Shinji is forced to help, things begin to get messy from there... R&R!


**Title:** A White Christmas

**Author:** Mafuyu no Nagareboshi.

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon, Satoshi, and Shinji belong to Pokémon Company and Nintendo, so I do NOT claim ownage over any of the characters used in this short story. The only thing I own is the plot and that's it.

**Author's Notes:** This will be kind of AU-ish, because I won't be using any other characters, both humans and Pokémon alike, except for Satoshi and Shinji. Oh yeah, one last note; this was written as a Christmas gift to Sweet May, though it was intended as an SSSL anniversary gift for her but I was laptop-less during our anniversary.

**Warning:** This IS yaoi and pretty much hardcore? I guess. But if you do NOT like yaoi, I suggest you step away from this window and press your backspace key rapidly until you're out. Also, there will be some profanity used in this story as well as explicit details. Not just touching, caressing, etc. but something more.

**Genre:** Romance. Yaoi.

**Rating:** Mature.

"You're doing it all wrong, Satoshi!"

Satoshi had been standing atop a wooden stool, his right arm outstretched to put the unlit star on the six foot Christmas tree. He had already placed every other decoration on the tree, including the garlands and different colored bells at the tip. There were also ornaments of his friends including Takeshi, Hikari, Kasumi, and Kenji.

The young black-haired boy dropped the star onto the floor and jumped to the floor. He stared straight into the other boy's black eyes, which looked dull as usual and without any holiday spirit in them. The other boy stood with his right hand resting on his hip while resting mostly on his left side of his body, looking bored, but when did he not looked bored?

"Shinji," Satoshi began. "If you're just going to criticize me, why don't YOU try to decorate the tree then?" His face was flustered; glaring intently into the other boy's darkened eyes which hadn't changed expressions at all.

"Because you're the one who's insistent on putting up a Christmas tree, when you don't even know how to," the other boy, supposedly named Shinji, said plainly.

"Then you do it!" Satoshi stammered angrily, picking up the star and tossing it to Shinji.

"Fine then," Shinji said coolly, catching the star with one hand. "I'll show you just how you do it."

"I'll be watching."

Shinji walked over to the stool and stepped on top of it, with the star in his hand. He reached over the top of the tree and surveyed the top for the position he should place the star, so that it looked nice. A thought crossed Shinji's mind: _why am I even doing this? What do I care about some dumb tree that Satoshi's so damn persistent in keeping?_

Nevertheless, Shinji carefully placed the star at the top before he jumped off the stool. But before he could, he felt a pair of black eyes watching his behind. It felt odd, as no one ever watched him, at least not in such a manner as the rude boy he was being forced to stay with for the holidays.

Satoshi had watched Shinji climb onto the stool and place the star meticulously, but he noticed there was a pause from being on top of the world to when the other boy placed the star. During the pause, Satoshi started feeling like butterflies were fluttering wildly in his stomach. It was his first experience of that feeling that no one has ever arisen in him. Guided by his gut feeling, Satoshi's dark eyes moved from Shinji's entire body to singling out on the back of his head and then slowly moved down his back and finally landed on Shinji's rear.

Satoshi reached out his right hand, reaching out to Shinji's body when his fingers came into contact with the other boy. His hand seemed to move by itself; they caressed Shinji's right buttock first before Satoshi realized his left hand reached out for the other buttock, caressing and squeezing both slowly.

"W-what…" Shinji started to say when he felt both hands squeezing his rear end softly. No one had ever groped this boy; no one had ever dared to touch him in any way before, so why now? Nevertheless, Shinji was rendered speechless with soft, subtle pleasure from the caressing and squeezing by Satoshi. He began to moan a bit and started to fall backwards when he realized he was still atop the stool.

"SHIT!" Shinji screamed right before he fell off the stool. But fortunate, or maybe unfortunately, for him, he had fallen right on top of Satoshi. Except there was one little problem: he landed on Satoshi's legs, close to his feet, while Satoshi was facing and grabbing onto Shinji's legs.

"S-Satoshi…" Shinji gasped hoarsely. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shinji… you've always ignored me, you've always ignored everyone but yourself. All you care about is getting stronger! But I'm going to change that right now!" Satoshi stammered, pulling himself up but leaving Shinji on the ground.

Satoshi laid Shinji flat on the ground while his hands grasped tightly onto the other boy's legs. Slowly, Satoshi's hands reached up to Shinji's waist and gravitated toward the middle – where the zipper was located. Unzipping slowly, Satoshi then moved to the sides of Shinji and hooked his index fingers on the top of the jeans. Within a second, Satoshi pulled the other boy's pants down, which had fallen down along with his white briefs.

With Shinji's pants and briefs to his knee level, Satoshi could see the fine object between Shinji's legs and before you knew it, Satoshi grasped it with his right hand. A soft moan or grumble, you can never tell from that boy, came from Shinji when Satoshi grabbed the male sexual organ. Satoshi started to move his hand rapidly on the cock that he held, feeling more aroused and like he reached enlightenment.

When Satoshi felt it was ready, he was about to take off his own pants when Shinji sat up and stared into Satoshi's dark eyes. Shinji then took Satoshi's head and lowered it down to his waist level, before he pushed the dark-haired boy inward.

Shocked, Satoshi's head was pushed so inward that he was practically kissing Shinji's erect penis. In fact, Satoshi just took in the organ in his mouth and started sucking the head of it, first slowly before anything. As Satoshi sucked on, his tongue licked all over the cock as if he was experienced, and swallowed the organ deeper as time passed.

"S-Satoshi," Shinji gasped again, holding onto Satoshi's head with both his hands and sweating rapidly. "Are you ready to be plunged into?"

"Mmm, I think so," Satoshi muffled through his sucking, before he took his mouth off the now wet organ and looked up at Shinji with such an innocent look.

Shinji thought Satoshi looked rather cute with that expression on him, even if his mouth was messy. Reaching a hand out, Shinji caressed Satoshi's cheek softly before his hand moved down to his torso. Staying at where Satoshi's heart was, Shinji listened to the other boy's heart for a few seconds. Then his hand moved to Satoshi's waist and pulled the blue and white jacket off, before moving to remove the black undershirt from the young boy.

At the time Shinji was stripping Satoshi from the top up, Satoshi was doing the same with Shinji: removing the blue jacket and the navy blue shirt underneath. As soon as both of them were half-naked, Satoshi slid over Shinji so that the purple-haired boy could remove his jeans and briefs. Satoshi then rolled off to the side and sat up to fully remove the other boy's undergarments.

With both boys' clothing tossed around the small cabin and the boys being fully naked now, Shinji smirked at Satoshi, who still harbored an innocent but cute look on him. He placed a hand on Satoshi's torso and then leisurely pushed the boy so that his back rested on the bare ground.

"Let's see what you can do now," Shinji continued to smirk.

"Wait, Shinji!" Satoshi said, his face suddenly lighting up like he just came up with the newest idea ever.

"Huh. What now?" Shinji asked, looking more apathetic for a moment.

"We still have our socks on!" Satoshi said dumbly. "Shouldn't we remove them too?"

"Doofus, I'll show you how it's done," Shinji smiled, or at least smiled the best way that he can as himself.

Before Satoshi could say another word, Shinji had planted his lips on Satoshi's and pulled him into a passionate kiss. While their tongues were playing with each other, Shinji caressed Satoshi.

The two boys moved slowly against each other's body, when Shinji pulled his lips away and turned Satoshi over. When the black-haired boy's back was facing Shinji, he pulled his body a bit behind Satoshi, still with his smirk on his face.

"This will be your first time, and I'll make sure it's your best one," Shinji remarked.

With just that, Shinji inserted himself immediately into Satoshi's behind, though not fully inside. He placed his hands placed around Satoshi's waist, while he moved rhythmically against Satoshi's thumping body on the floor.

As Shinji inserted himself, Satoshi thought it was painful for the first time, until he felt nothing but the pleasure. The pain might still exist, but it had become something that was also pleasurable and even desirable. Of course, Satoshi knew that no one else could cause him to feel that way, especially not in this position.

The two boys ended their nightly session with a soft kiss and then the two fell asleep underneath the Christmas tree. Shinji was asleep within Satoshi's embrace, the two still in physical contact even after falling asleep from an excited night. The snow had also begun falling heavily outside, making it a white Christmas for the two.

**A/N:** So I couldn't finish the story in the fashion I wanted to, but well, I just ended it kind of quick. I know, it seems kind of rushed, didn't it? Sorry if it turned out that way… I didn't keep up with the anime, and based it off what I heard about Shinji and saw of him. I also decided to use the Japanese names because um, Shinji Paul. Alright? Okay. So yeah, R&R:3


End file.
